


This Is Where You Pucker Up And...

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner makes a deal with The Cigarette Smoking Man that works out well to everyone's benefit.





	This Is Where You Pucker Up And...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

This Is Where You Pucker Up And... by cathy lee

Mon Mar 03 16:54:43 1997  
Subject: for the archieve  
From: lettucehead <>  
Date: Mon, 03 Mar 1997 17:54:43 -0500  
Synopsis: Skinner makes a deal with Cancerman that works out well to everyone's benefit.  
This is a semi-parody slash story which means sex between two men. It is rated nc-17. Do not read this if you are a minor or if you think you might be offended by scenes of sex interspersed with scenes of tobacco consumption.  
Disclaimer; The X-Files characters, Cancerman, Mulder, Scully and Skinner are all property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions. This literary endeavor is not intended for commercial profit and no infringement of intellectual property is intended.  
I'd thank my beta reader, but she asked me not to.

* * *

'This is where you pucker up and...'  
by cathy lee 

"I'm completely free of the cancer, it's a miracle. My mother had a group of members from her church saying the rosary for me every day and I've promised to go back to mass each Sunday." Tears were welling in Agent Scully's eyes as she recounted her almost miraculous recovery from the inoperable cancer.

Mulder uncomfortably shifted his gaze away from her and began fiddling with a paper label stuck to the top of a file. "Scully, do you really believe that a group of middle-aged women muttering over strings of plastic and glass beads had anything to do with your recovery?"

"I don't know, but I guess you're going to tell me that a bunch of aliens from outer space had everything to do with it," she retorted sarcastically.

"I don't care if Cancerman himself cured you, I'm just so glad to have you back." He offered her a wide and affectionate smile before standing and arranging papers into the file. "Well our meeting with Skinner is in less that ten minutes. We'd better get going." 

They took the elevator up to the top floor and waited in the outer office for the meeting to begin. Exactly at ten their boss showed them into the office and asked them to take seats at the end of a conference table in an adjoining room. There they sat and waited while Skinner gathered a few papers from his desk before joining them. Mulder idly ran his hand across two deep gashes in the surface of the wood. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that they'd been caused by a belt buckle scraping along the length of the finish. How very odd. The sound of his boss noisily clearing his throat brought his attention back to the business at hand.

Skinner began their weekly conference on a personal note. "Agent Scully, I got a memo from personnel today saying that you're stopping radiation treatments effective immediately. If you don't think I'm prying, may I ask the reason for this?" 

"Its a miracle sir, after my last checkup they found no sign of cancer in my body. I feel great, better than I have in my entire life!" 

A knowing smile spread across Skinners face. "That's wonderful Scully, so the cancer was treatable after all."

"No, that's just the thing, sir, the cancer was thought to be untreatable. The doctors were just going through with the radiation as a shot in the dark. They're just as flabbergasted as I am. Its got to be a miracle. Quite frankly sir, I think its the power of prayer. Since I was diagnosed, sixteen people from my mother's church got together and said the rosary for me every afterno..."

Skinner curtly cut her off. "I hope you have those reports ready that I asked for two days ago. And I guess now I can start sending you on out-of-town assignments again." 

Scully was slightly taken aback by her boss's apparent rudeness, but she carried on with the meeting as professionally as always. The mundane business of week-to-week operations, completed cases, cases they were in the middle of, and possible new cases, were all discussed during the tightly allotted hour and a half. It seemed particularly mundane this week, but how very welcome this mundanity was after the terror of a life threatening illness had passed.

After his agents left the office Walter let out a terrific sigh of relief, and... and frankly elation, giddiness and excitement. He felt compelled to share this wonderful development concerning Scully's health with someone else, someone dear to him. Immediately he thought of...Mike, or the man he now knew as Mike. Formerly he'd only known him as the cigarette smoking man. But there was no way of getting in touch with Mike, no, Mike only ever contacted him. And besides Mike surely knew every detail of Agent Scully's miracle cure. After all, he'd arranged it.

Yes, Skinner knew that somehow Cancerman had had the means to reverse the awful illness brought on after experiments conducted by the same clandestine government agency in which he was an integral player. When Skinner had asked him for the miracle he so desperately needed, the man said there would be a price. It didn't take Skinner long to figure out the price, it didn't even need to be spoken. It all made sense really, after those looks he'd been getting for years, the unexpected midday visits to his office. And considering that the health of his very best agent was hanging in the balance, the decision turned out to be not a difficult one to make. The only truly surprising thing was when Skinner went to actually *pay* the price. And a man thinks he knows himself after forty-four years...

He leaned back in his plush swiveling executive desk chair and allowed the unbidden feelings to sweep over his body, feelings that he now had whenever he thought about Mike. He felt his hardened nipples scraping across the inside of his starched white Oxford, and he felt his stiffening cock jump and twitch in his brand new silk boxers. They'd been a present from Mike during their last encounter. He smiled, everybody won in this deal. Scully regained her precious health and he acquired the passionate lover he'd never even realized he'd needed. And Mike, well Mike had wanted him for years, he'd admitted as much. 

Later that afternoon he let himself into his seventeenth floor high-rise apartment. He immediately flung his briefcase in the corner and hung his trench coat on the rack by the hall closet. And there it was, the smell of cigarette smoke, a Morley to be exact. A sexual jolt ran through his body, a reaction he'd never thought he'd have to what he had once considered a foul and filthy habit. And it was astounding he would feel this way about any cigarette smoked by this particular individual. When he walked into the living room his lover was waiting for him with a glass of red wine in each hand and the familiar smoldering cylinder dangling from his lip. He accepted the wine glass with a wide smile, fighting the temptation to throw the man onto the ground and ravish him. 

"Walter, good news I take it." Mike sipped on his wine and inhaled deeply from the Morley.

"I feel like celebrating." He wrapped his arms around Mike and ground their hips together, less lewdly, than as a gesture of total excitement and joy. "Scully's treatment was a complete success, no sign of cancer left in her body. I'm taking you out to dinner. Do you think we can still get reservations at Basil's?"

Mike rolled his eyes. When was Walter going to realize that when you were a man of almost absolute power you could get almost anything you wanted, anytime; your own nominations for the Oscars, victory for your team in the Super Bowl ...even the Assistant Director of the FBI as your bed partner. Hell, reservations at the swishiest restaurant in Washington were a piece of cake. 

"No need Walter, I've already arranged for Basil's to deliver dinner here at seven thirty. I hope you wouldn't mind I took it upon myself to order us both the anise encrusted Chateaubriand with wild gooseberry colis." 

"I hope you ordered a double helping of Armenian rosemary roasted sweet potatoes."

"But of course, and two salads of wild meadow greens with the horseradish, tomato and ginger dressing. Chef's choice on the dessert of course." Mike took another long drag of the cigarette. "I also asked them to send over their best bottle of Merlot, their best bottle of champagne and the most discreet waiter on the staff."

"Uhm..." He lifted the cigarette from his lover's lips and pressed his own over them, tasting the wine, the tobacco tar, and a peculiar, incredibly sexy taste that could only be described as the taste of power. "Discreet or not, I think we should keep our clothes on this time."

Mike chuckled in agreement and set his wine down on the coffee table so his free hand could run unconstrained over his lover's taut waistline. "We have an hour and forty minutes before diner's to be delivered. In the meantime there's something else I'd like to eat." His fingertips ran over his lover's trouser zipper ...Walter was definitely becoming aroused. Mike sank down to his knees in front of the younger man and with his teeth he lowered the metal zipper. He smiled with satisfaction upon beholding the burgundy silk boxers he had recently given to Walter. He eagerly pushed the trousers away from the slim hips and muscular buttocks.

"Ah, Mike, you know what I like," Skinner gasped. And Mike did. He pushed the silk away from the prize he sought, and out popped one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life; eight inches of the thickest, hardest and sweetest cock he'd ever had the pleasure to get to know. It would have made the US Marines Corps proud. With one swift gulp he consumed the entire organ, a sudden and rash movement that had Walter gripping the edge of the couch for balance.

"Jesus, take it easy Mike!" The older man stopped and glanced up at his lover. He availed himself of the interruption to take another lengthy drag on his cigarette which lay smoldering in the ashtray on the coffee table. Then he turned his attention back to his meaty prize. 

Mike took a gentler approach this time. He allowed the engorged member to rub against his angular, wrinkled face before attending to the tip with a series of wet kisses and exploratory licks that had Walter groaning with wantonness. His younger lover leaned one arm against the doorway to steady himself while his other hand rested firmly on the older man's shoulder. 

Mike again took the stiff shaft fully into his mouth, but more slowly this time. He began pumping his lips over and around, up and down, greedily sucking and slurping for all he was worth. Skinner placed a powerful hand over the gaunt neck and began thrusting forward wildly into the constricted channel. 

"Take it Mike, take it all. Suck on it like you suck down those damn cigarettes. Do it to me... yeah!" The older man did his best to keep up with the rhythm set by his lover. He deliberately relaxed his throat to keep from choking on the pulsating flesh that was being repeatedly thrust into his willing and pliant mouth.

His bony fingers grasped Walter's round ass and pulled him forward. He cupped the round and cool testicles, laden with semen, and pressed his finger underneath the jutting pelvis to lightly caress his lover's ass crack. A menacing finger traced over the tight anus, threatening to press inward. Only then did he feel his lover's movements assume a jerky trepidation. 

In the four weeks since they had been together Walter had always been on top ...until four nights ago. Mike had finally convinced Walter to surrender himself to the wanton use of an older, more experienced man. Skinner had seen horrible things in 'Nam, things that had given him nightmares for years, but nothing had terrified him more than the prospect of being rent by another man's cock. But it had been so good, he had cried into the pillow ...cried from a mixture of terror and ecstasy, of which, he wasn't really sure. 

The bony digit worked its way inward, wiggling back and forth across Walter's highly sensitive prostate gland. The standing man's moans broke into a series of short, deep and shallow, uneven gasps and cries that revealed fear, slight discomfort and incredible arousal. 

"Ah... oh Jesus, christ... damnit Mike! I'm going to get you for this!" The probing finger began fucking in earnest while the sucking motion over his cock continued unabated. "Oh god, Mike, oh, yeah ddddo me like that! Finger ...fuck me YEAH!" 

Suddenly, with an almost painful force, Skinner gripped the lean shoulders in both hands an came hard into the ravenous mouth. The smoking man tried to swallow it all, quickly and completely, but Skinner had cum like an elephant and Mike was unable to contain the copious essence which soon ran down his chin, wetting the top of his collar. Overcome by the abundant issue, Mike fell back against the couch, observing his lover's cock, still leaking the milky fluid in tiny pulses from the tip. Yes, he thought, Walter Skinner was definitely a cum junkie's dream. He fished a cigarette out of the pack on the table while he observed his lover fighting to regain self control over his waning orgasm.

A second later Walter was refastening his trousers. He took a seat close to Mike on the couch and kissed him thankfully and passionately between the inhalations and exhalations of cigarette smoke. His hand found Mike's impressive erection inside the loose suit trousers. "Long and thin like those cigarettes he smokes," he had once thought during their very earliest days of lovemaking. But lately he'd found just how suitable such a penis was for giving him the sort of anal pleasure in which he was only now beginning to indulge. He took a deep swallow of his wine and made a decision.

"We still have close to an hour, lover." Repeatedly he rubbed his palm over the pencil-like member twitching beneath the fabric. "I think we should get in the shower and clean up a bit before dinner gets here." Upon kissing Mike again he was accidentally enshrouded by a cloud of secondhand smoke. He coughed with irritation but quickly recovered. "But after that blowjob ...I don't know, my hands are a little shaky. I just might drop the soap."

A wide, lascivious smile spread over the smoking man's face that was immediately obscured by the ever familiar cloud of gray. He reluctantly ground out the white stick of tobacco and took his lover's hand in knowing agreement before they both arose and headed down the hall.

Later, they ate the exquisitely prepared meal attended by a rather handsome waiter who didn't even raise an eyebrow while they played footsy under the table and leaned across the place settings to taste the food from one anther's mouths. At the conclusion of the meal Walter enjoyed a brandy and Mike enjoyed a brandy and several cigarettes. After they sent the waiter away with the remainder of the wine and a two hundred dollar tip and settled back down into the living room, satiated, and finished their brandies in silent enjoyment of each other's company. 

Later they were laying together, naked, in bed across black satin sheets, another gift to Walter from Mike. Mike lavished a series of tiny kisses across Walter's bald scalp, his face and around his thick muscle-bound neck.

There's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about Walter."

"Yes, what is it lover?" He ran his rough hands up the slender back and narrow shoulders, his fingers began musing the fine silver-flecked walnut colored hair.

"Agent Mulder is considering reopening a file from 1982 on a series of missing persons in and around Lubbock Texas. Its called the Gifis case after the original investigating sheriff who himself turned up missing later that year." Mike's tongue took turns flicking over two perfect brown nipples centered over Skinner's very well-developed pectoral muscles.

"Uhhmmm... yes, Mulder included a synopsis of the case in his weekly report to me Tuesday last." Skinner picked up the K-Y from the night stand next to the ashtray and flipped open the top.

"Its not a good idea for him to reopen this case at this time. The case is still being investigated by another agency, an agency that I cannot reveal due to the highly sensitive nature of their work." The older man's skinny fingers lightly worked over his lover's exhausted cock, his skilled touch quickly bring the flaccid organ back to life.

"Ummmph... oh god, I see ...are you sure Mike?" 

"Absolutely, it might be very dangerous situation for your agents. And we both know of Agent Mulder's penchant for conducting unauthorized investigations. For his own safety I think it would be best for you to remove all the files on the case from his possession." 

"If you really think I sh-sh-shoo...oo...uld." A small kiss, full of promise was delivered at the base of the stiff organ

"Oh yes, but might I suggest you go about this surreptitiously. Mulder might become angry and confused if his boss suddenly divests him of files that he considers to be highly important."

"I'll discreetly remove the files before he comes into work tomorrow." Skinner slathered his middle finger with the lubricant.

"However I think Agents Mulder and Scully *should* direct their extraordinary investigative talents to a similar, yet much more recent case in Springfield Massachusetts. I'll send the files over to your office tomorrow." Two tight pinches directly on Walter's over sensitized nipples were immediately reciprocated, causing Mike to wince in excited pain.

"I'll assign it to them immediately." 

Then Mike was doing something extraordinarily wicked with his tongue. Long wet licks, all the way from Skinner's hip bone to his collar bone, lingering and swirling over each nipple. He ended with a deep and probing open-mouth kiss administered with such a tenderness Skinner never thought possible. He ran his hands across Mike's arms and side. He reached the slender buttocks and briefly kneaded them before inserting a single greased finger deeply into the recesses of the man's ass crack. Mike jolted, consequently rubbing his entire lanky body over Skinner's more solid build.

"I told you I would get you back, now prepare to get fucked."

"Let me finish my cigarette first." Mike shifted to a sitting position and raised the smoldering stick to his lips again, deeply breathing in his carcinogenic pleasure. For a moment, during his most intense enjoyment, the tip glowed a fiery red and Skinner observed his lover's eye's shut tightly as if in ecstasy. Then Mike ground the cigarette out in the ashtray, smiled pleasantly, and assumed a face-down submissive position across the mattress.

Walter grinned contentedly before picking up the condoms and lubricant. It didn't matter anymore that his house was now full of ashtrays, or that his carpeting and upholstery were covered with small burn marks. It was all worth it for this, the sweetest and most responsive lover he'd ever had in his life. He now had lover who would closely watch over his career, a lover who had gotten him the second best parking spot in the entire FBI garage, a lover who would watch over his agents safety and welfare as if they were his own children. 

He worked the condom over his straining shaft and then positioned himself over the tight recess. Then he sank down deeply into the hot depths ...of paradise.

the end.


End file.
